Meeting Old Friends
by NekoYasha09
Summary: InuYasha meets up with an old friend named NekoYasha, who has been searching for him since 50 years. Who is she and what connection does she have with him.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting old Friends

By Neko-Yasha09ner

I do not own the Inu-Yasha series or manga but I really wish I did.

Chapters 1 NekoYasha

The Feudal era a time and place were you get separated from friends and family. I've been separated from my best friend InuYasha for a year now and I've been searching for him. I'm a half-demon like him my mother was a great priestess, a human one with immense spiritual power greater than Midoriko's. My father the Great-Demon of the northern lands was a demon cat. They were close friends and were married. The shrine my mother lived at didn't approve her marrying a demon, so they shunned her. Thus I was born NekoYasha. A half-demon with demon power and great miko power. I have an older half-sister that is a full demon named Nukina.

We didn't like each other much because I was a hanyo. My family was great friends with the western lands. That is how I know InuYasha and his family. Our families died at the same time, so InuYasha and me stayed with each other. Over the years we grew close, that it grew into love. That was when Naraku and Kikyo came into the picture. Naraku took the form of that priestess and shot me with an arrow and I managed to dodge it. Kikyo stole InuYasha's love away from me and it turned into love for her. Before I left InuYasha I stole the sacred jewel from her. But she shot me with an arrow and bound me to a tree of ages south of the bone eater's well. But having my own powers I had part of myself bound to the tree for 50 years and my other half sent to the future to be reborn as a full demon with the next family to take over the shrine at Kaede's village. In the year 1990 she will be alive again with my memories and powers that will awaken if she ever comes here.

So now that I have reawakened, I am looking for you InuYasha. I hope you remember me. "What's this scent I'm picking up, it smells familiar" InuYasha thought to himself. It was late at night, Kagome and Neko were at home (Neko has a link with the jewel), Sango at her village mender her boomerang bone with Shippo and Miroku accompanying her. As InuYasha raced through the forest tracking down the scent he picked up to its source. He came to a clearing were a giant tree stood alone. It had a great big trunk with mighty branches. "The scent is strong here" I thought to myself. I jumped up to a branch to find the smell getting stronger. I jumped up a few more branches when a heard a hiss.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Inu-"

"InuYasha is that you." she questioned me.

"Who are you and why do you smell familiar to me."

"What the hell... of course you won't remember, it's been 50 years."

"Who the fuck are you." I yelled at her.

"I'm NekoYasha, an old friend of yours." she said.

"N-NekoYasha I don't remember you."

"Of course let me show you who I am." NekoYasha said. She pointed a claw at my forehead and the finger began to glow a pale blue color and felt something come in my head. Pictures and memories filled my brain of my past with her. "I remember." I thought.

"I know, I can read your mind." she hoped from branch to branch to the limb I was on. She then said "I'm glad to see you again." That was then she leaned close and.

DUN DUN. A cliff hanger. Now you have to review my story or else. HAHAHAHA. Well for me to continue I want at least 5 reviews. See ya NekoYasha09


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Old Friends Chapter2

(I don't own Inu-Yasha. Neko is Kagome's fraternal twin for all of you)

She leaned in close and hugged me. She was so warm and I felt she had a lot of sadness inside her. "InuYasha, I'm so happy I found you." She said, "You don't know what its like without you." I put my arms around her, "Don't worry we can catch up now and I'm here to stay. We won't be separated again." Now that I think about it, we were so close in our childhood. She was always there for me even after my parents died. She let go of me.

"InuYasha do you remember when we were little and we almost got killed by that demon?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." I looked at the tree. I thought "This is the same tree were that happened.

Flash back

"InuYasha look out!" Yelled a way younger version of NekoYasha.

"What," said a young InuYasha. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." A giant centipede demon was chasing us. Its pincers lunged at InuYasha but he jumped out the way and they nicked his foot. His foot was bleeding but he kept on going. The centipede attacked at InuYasha again but NekoYasha jumped in the way and bit her stomach. "Ah," she screamed, "run InuYasha save yourself." It flung her in the air and she fell on her back. She grunted and sat up and clutched her stomach were she was bleeding.

"No I'm not leaving without you." InuYasha yelled at her. NekoYasha began to blush and tried to heal herself with her power. The demon then circled around NekoYasha and lunged at her. She braced herself for impact when InuYasha was hit instead. "Nooo InuYasha!" She screamed. He was in the pincers screaming. "No," She thought, "I won't let him kill my friend." NekoYasha gathered up her spirit power and sent a blast at the demon. The demon's segments were broken up and InuYasha was sent free. His body landed on the ground with a loud thump. She ran to him "InuYasha I'm so sorry you got hurt because you were trying to save me. I promise to protect if anything like this ever happens again."

"No you don't, I'm strong and I should protect you."

"At that rate we should protect each other." NekoYasha giggled.

End Flashback

"So how were you trapped to the sacred tree?" She asked me. I singed at the thought of me telling her Kikyo bound me to the tree.

"How could she do that to you, I told you she would betray you?"

"Is it my fault I loved her and I was about to become human to be with her, No." She was silent, "You were about to become human to be with her, why."

"Kikyo was like me. A person who was sad and alone."

"Oh, then how come you couldn't love me." She gasped. "I didn't just say that did I?

"Yeah, you did." I said, "I did love you and I don't know why I stopped."

"Well I'll find that out later. Oh yeah I have something for you." She dung in her top part of her kimono (like the one InuYasha has) and brought out five shikon shards. I reached for them but she put them back in her kimono. "Give me the shards!" I yelled

"No way, the only way I'll give you these is if you let me join your group to kill Naraku."

"Naraku what does he have to do with this."

"You see this tree we're on and the missing bark. Kikyo sealed me here after Naraku tricked me into thinking she was going to kill you when you turned human. So I stole the jewel and well you can figure out the rest."

'So Naraku deceived NekoYasha all this time as well.'

"Oh and InuYasha can you call me Neko-Chan " She said and I sweat dropped.

"Well then you can call me Inu-Chan ." I said and (Neko sweat dropped).

"So when do I get to meet your friends."

"I don't know." I thought to my self "how will Kagome react when I introduce her to Neko-Chan."

"Well it's getting late, we should sleep and you interrupted mine."

"Hold up I did not!"

"You did too. I'm not the one who was hopping on branches loudly."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Inu-Chan this is getting us no where."

"Feh. I was about to win any way."

"You were not."

"Was too."

"Oh no we're not gonna' start this again." I then hit InuYasha on the head.

""

"Good Night Inu-Chan." I said to him and out him on a branch and I went to sleep.

NekoYasha09 well that's the end of this chapter. R and R. Here's some notes about NekoYasha

Age:58 but looks 18 like InuYasha because she was bound to the tree.

Clothing: Kimono top like InuYasha's but is not as loose and were Hakana

pants, like Kikyo.(I think that's how it's spelled) on the back it has

a yin yang symbol on the back.

Other: Cat ears, copper hair, and bangs on side of head are black and change

to copper on new moon, tan skin, silver moon on forehead that changes

shape to the moon phases, and a strips on her cheeks like Sesshoumaru

but one on each side of her face and claws (duh)

Eyes: Green with slits

Weapons: A sword that made from her father's teeth and transforms like

InuYasha's and has a barrier that repels all but Totosai, humans,

Half-Breed's and Her father and herself.

That's all buh bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 3

Authors note: I decided to change the Neko to a boy to complicate things. The name is still Neko though.

"Inu Yasha who is this girl!" Screamed Kagome.

"Yes she is quite attractive." Said Miroku, "Excuse me miss."

"Don't even go their monk." Sango said and grabbed Miroku by the ear.

Everyone surround Neko-Chan. She made an angry face and started to make a force field. "Stop surrounding me!" She yelled and the force field pushed everyone away from her.

"Hi, I'm Shippo." He said cheerfully, "What's your name."

"Good a little fox that's not annoying me" Neko thought.

" I'm NekoYasha an old friend of Inu Yasha's."

"And when were you going to tell me about...about...HER!" Kagome came to me. "Inu Yasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIT"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"And you Neko Yasha hands off Inu Yasha. He's mine"

"Who the hell do you think you are...whoever you are?"

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi his girl!" Kagome's head got huge with anger, "This is the 3rd girl you love and 2 timing with?"

"InuYasha..." Neko-Chan said in a dreamy voice. "Inu Yasha wake up."

"Huh." I opened my eyes to hear the birds chirping and the sun shining. I saw Neko-Chan looking at me with a smile with her hair covering part of her face. With the sun hitting her right, she looked beautiful. "Neko." I said in a whisper.

"Huh, what is it Inu-Chan?"

I turned away with a little blush in my cheeks. "It's nothing."

"Well fine then." She hopped off her tree branch and floated to the ground. She landed on the ground on her toes on her foot. "Man she's good's when landing."

"So where's your friends, I want to meet them." I fell off the tree branch and remembered my dream.

"What did you say?"

"I said when could I meet your friends?"

"Umm, how about we go to the well and...no let's go to the Demon Slayer's village and get Miroku, Sango and Shippo."

"Ok then let's go. Lead away."

'I know Sango and Miroku can handle seeing her firs than Kagome.'

We stated walking away from the tree. 'So he thinks I can't handle this Kagome person, well I'll show him.'

"Hey Inu-Chan, can we go to the well instead." I smirked 'Heh now I'll get to see this Kagome person'

"Um are you sure I mean you can't travel through the well." He said.

"Travel through the well, what the hell is that supposed to mean."

'Guess it's no explaining it to her.' "It's the Bone Eater's Well and I'll show you what I mean.

Inu-Chan took me to the well. I looked and I felt my heart skip a beat. 'Why am I feeling this way. This well is giving me strange feelings.' I took my hand and placed it on my chest where my heart was. My heart was beating fast. I looked at the tree where Inu-Chan was bound. 'So this is the place was bound. Not that far away.' I looked down and saw the Sacred Jewel shards glowing. 'What does the hell does this mean, and the shards glowing.'

"Hey are you coming or not." Inu-Chan barked.

"Aw quit your bitchin' I'm coming."

"Well let's go." Inu-Chan and he hopped into the well. A bright pale blue light came up from the well.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Inu-Chan, where did you go? Inu-Chan, come back."

'Oh well, I guess I should jump in as well.'. I jumped in the well and the same pale blue light surrounded me and sparkles were everywhere. "This is cool." My body was floating in the glowing space until a white light showed up and I landed on solid dirt ground. "Ok, now where am I?"

"Your in the future, this is the place where Kagome and her family lives."

"Ok." I saw Inu-Chan hop out of the well. I did the same thing and we came to a door. "Ok, why is there a house built around the well."

"You'll see soon enough. Quit complaining."

"Hey I'm not the one who does this a lot. Shit, this is my first time stupid."

"Well excuse me."

I glared at him and he got a little scared. They say a cat's glare can scare the toughest of people and demons. We walked out the shrine and came to a bigger clearing. I was amazed. So many new smells and a lot of them smelled bad. A big home with a shrine surrounding it and Oh my Goddesses the sacred tree is still here. "Come on already, your slowing me down."

"Oh shut up, I'm coming." Inu-Chan took me to the house and opened the door. "Hey is anyone here."

"Hey it's Inu Yasha." said a little boy, "and he brought a friend. What's your name, I'm Sota."

"Um, I'm Neko Yasha, a friend of Inu Yasha's.".

"Hey Sota is Neko and Kagome home yet?"

"Yeah they are. Hey Kagome, Neko, Inu Yasha's here. He wants you to meet someone."

Ok, now this is to weird. I'm in a New World and Inu-Chan is all-calm about this and I'm about to meet these people. This going to get interesting.

Nekoyasha09 and this is the end of the 3rd chapter. I hope you guys like it. you know what to do. R and R. I wonder how Kagome and Neko will take seeing Neko Yasha. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had Power of the Pen, Hand bells, Art club and National Junior Honor Society.


End file.
